blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Howl
'History' Early Life Ashleigh was born with life-threatening birth defects, that went undetected by doctors. Her parents sought out a cure and paid top dollar to save their daughter. The cure was administered and Ashleigh was saved. However, a few days later she took up a beast like appearance and her parents died soon after. Her life after this is a mystery as she refuses to talk about it, even to her closest friends. Haven After an undisclosed amount of time, she was taken into the Nevada Haven by Ballista. There she became a scout for the community and was in line for a leadership role in the future. She would strike up friendships with Tundra upon his arrival, and later Tempest. She became attracted to Tempest and actually confided in him and told him some of her past. She kissed him, though he did let her down easy and the two agreed to be friends. Howl was present during the defense of the Haven and acted as an internal defender. She was among the survivors who were able to escape. Rescuing Starlight After several months in hiding, Howl and the other heroes formulated a plan to rescue Starlight and to escape to Japan. She was a part of the small group in charge with rescuing Starlight. Once Starlight was rescued, Howl and her companions returned to assist the diversion team at Brest. There, she would briefly join the fight before all of the heroes fled following Sigma's betrayal. Benched Once the heroes arrived in Japan, Howl rarely left their small community and voluntarily kept herself away from missions. She became friends with Trauma and Gendarme, during this time. Cessation She was among the defenders against Tirann's Invasion, fighting fiercely against the alien invaders. Aftermath Following the battle, she was commended along with the other heroes. She became close with Kodiak and was a founding member of the PeaceKeepers. 'Personality & Relationships' Howl is shown to be somewhat quiet and reserved. In spite of her quiet nature, she considers her closest friends to be Kodiak, Tempest, Inferno, Tundra, and Trauma. She appears to not like Silencer very much, or at least disagrees with her methods. She seems to be attracted to Kodiak, but also appears reluctant to start a relationship with him. She is also deeply enamored with Tempest, a fact that Inferno is aware of and accepts. Religious Views Ashleigh calls herself agnostic, though her mother was an Muslim convert and her father was a born Muslim. 'Appearance' Initially, Howl had an agreement with both Fortune and Kortex to masque her true appearance to others. Tempest was the first one to see her true form in years. Howl is covered from head to toe in white fur, with a black patch over her eye and on the tip of her tail. She has wolf-like ears, that rest atop her head. She also has feline-like claws and canine-like fangs, assisting with combat and with climbing. She has cat-like eyes which function almost identically to that of a feline. 'Powers and Abilities' Animal Appearance: Howl has the appearance of a cross between a human, feline, and a canine. This gives her the following abilities; *'Enhanced Speed: '''While not on a superhuman level per se, she is able to run faster than any non-superhuman on Earth. She caps out at around 70 mph. *'Enhanced Agility: Howl is incredibly agile. *'Heightened Senses: '''At least two of Howl's main senses have been enhanced to a superhuman level. **'Enhanced Smell: 'She possesses the scent glands of a wolf. She is able to tell if a person is lying by smelling the perspiration they emit while doing so. **'Enhanced Hearing: 'Her sense of hearing is on par with a well trained canine. **'Superhuman Eyesight: 'She has the eyesight comparable to that of a cat. ***'Night Vision *'Predatory Instinct: '''Howl is able to assume the role of a predator and becomes flawless in tracking her prey. *'Enhanced Leaping: She is able to leap up to the roof of a three story apartment building with ease. *'Environmental Adaptation: '''Howl can change the color of her fur at will, to act as camouflage. *'Expert Climber: 'Howl is a climber without equal, able to scale skyscrapers in less than a minute. *'Enhanced Stamina: 'It takes Howl much longer to tire out than the average human. *'Enhanced Bite: 'Due to having canine-like fangs, Howl's bite is now much more powerful and painful. **'Retractable Fangs: 'She is able to retract her fangs back to their human placement. *'Claws: 'Howl possesses a set of claws on each of her hands and feet. These not only assist with climbing but also with digging and with combat. **'Claw Retraction: 'She is able to retract her claws with relative ease. *'Enhanced Strength: 'She is able to lift a little over double her body weight. *'Prehensile Tail: ' She has a tail which not only assists with climbing and balance, but also aids her in combat and essentially functions as an extra limb. *'Enhanced Flexibility: 'Howl is highly flexible. *'Peak Balance: 'She has the peak balance of a human, amplified by her feline characteristics. *'Stealth: 'She is able to move without making much noise at all, making her a perfect stealth operative. *'Animal Kinship: '''She feels a kinship with all animal life, she is able to calm down most animals with ease. She is able to communicate fluently with nearly all animal life. '''Parkour: '''Howl frequently practices parkour in her spare time. '''Weaknesses Howl has the durability of a normal human woman. Her appearance can be frightening to an unprepared person. She is incredibly insecure about her appearance, and this could be easily exploited. Howl is sterile. 'Equipment' Howl's Suit: 'A suit tailored made for Howl by DXD researchers, it is designed to never tear from movement while also giving her full range of movement. 'Notes and Trivia *Howl is just over 18 years old at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *She enjoys listening to symphonic black metal. *The two patches of black fur over her eyes somewhat resembles corpse paint. *Initially, Howl was intended to be executed on live television by an angry mob of anti-superhuman protesters. This idea was scrapped due to the author envisioning a certain journey for her. *Howl is both able to cry and whine like an animal. *Howl is very popular among artists on the internet, being the most drawn PeaceKeeper. She narrowly beat out Tundra. *Her father was of Arabic descent and her mother was Caucasian. Howl took more after her mother and identified as Caucasian on legal documents. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Characters